nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Balearica Island
Balearica Island is an island nation in the NSC, and debuted in NSC 42. About Balearica Island The capital city is San Antonio, which is the second largest city on the island. San Antonio has a big harbour area, which is where most of the Balearica Island business takes place. Niavara is the biggest city, but most of the people from Niavara work in the San Antonio area. The biggest hall is the Sun Lounge, located at the San Antonio Harbour, and can handle up to 17,000 people. Balearica Island started off as an anarchy, but in the late 30's it changed into a democratic republic, and Roger Shah won the first election, and ruled the island for 50 years. Rob Halford surprisingly won in the late 80's, and has ruled since. The people of Balearica Island doesn't like change. *Roger-Pierre Shah (first democratic winner, introduced the current flag and participation in the NSC, NSC 39-89) *Robert John Arthur Halford (opened a new direction in the NSC, adding more diversity, NSC 90-157) *Jean-Michel André Jarre (NSC 158-) It's a relatively small island, 130,284 people living on 7048 km². English is the official language, due to a high number of foreign immigrants, but a lot of languages are spoken among the people on the island. However, everyone agrees that the true language of Balearica Island is the language of music. The flag is a modified version of the Magic Island logo. Magic Island is Roger Shah's record label on Armada Music, and also the name of his weekly radio show on DI.fm, where he plays 2 hours of trance and balearic every Friday. INK (the northern part of Paperland) held their National Final for NSC 103 on Balearica Island. As a result of this, and a sign of the good friendship between the nations, the main road around Balearica Island has been renamed "INK Road". Balearica Island in other languages: * Aimūllian: Bâlëárïcà Ïslånd (NSC 140) * Begonian (Naniuk): Pauieárixuk Ǫkka (NSC 124) * French: Île-Balearique (NSC 116) * Japanese: Barearika Isurando (NSC 66) * Turkish: Soner Arıca Adası (NSC 117) * Uzbek: Балеарика Орол (AATW Uzbekistan) Twin nation with Azurion in Alternatia. Balearica Island in the Nation Song Contest Milestones Joined the Waiting List: NSC 39 Debut: NSC 42 First final: NSC 43 (Rest Jury Qualifier) First top 10 in a semi final: NSC 54 (10th, equal on points with the 11th placer Alinta, but with 2 more voters) First top 5 in a semi final: NSC 66 (4th) First top 10 in a final: NSC 66 (9th, last in the odds) First top 6 (PQ): NSC 70 (2nd) First win: NSC 127 Pre-qualifications NSC 70 (2nd. Won the semi, 31 points ahead of runner-up Greenfroze. Greenfroze won the final with 8 points) NSC 80 (2nd. Won the semi, 25 points ahead of runner-up Canedonia. Waloria - finishing second in the other semi - won the final with 8 points, Canedonia finished 7th) NSC 101 (5th. 6th in the semi, 36 points behind semi winner Denmark of Peace. Zumkotzen - the only nation from the same semi finishing above Balearica Island in the final - won the final, Denmark of Peace finished 7th) NSC 103 (4th. 8th in the semi, 30 points behind semi winner Reignland. Ugaly won the final, Reignland finished 13th) NSC 115 (6th. 4th in the semi, 29 points behind semi winner New Acadia. New Acadia won the final) NSC 127 (1st! 10th in the semi, 26 points behind semi winner Zumkotzen, and just one point away from failing to qualify, and nowhere near a chance to be rescued by the rest jury. The entire top 4 in the final came from the same semi, and only 4 points separated them) NSC 130 (1st! 1st in the semi, 20 points ahead of runner-up Luzinia. 26 points ahead of runner-up Roseland in the final) NSC 142 (5th. 4th in the semi, 28 points behind semi winner Srivijaya & Sasentia. Perryfornia won the final, Srivijaya & Sasentia finished 3rd) NSC 158 (2nd. Won the semi, 7 points ahead of runner-up Cherniya. Aimūlli won the final with 1 point, Cherniya finished 13th) Misc 130 entries to the NSC, reached 35 finals (as of NSC 175) 30 spinoff entries (plus 3 Congratulations entries), 3rd in the Melodic Picture Spinoff 2 and Celebrate NSC 2 are the best results There was some internal controversy regarding the entry in NSC 53, where a different style of electronic music was chosen to represent the island. Balearica Island is a bit like Cyprus on Earth, it's a divided island. The part of Balearica Island that didn't use to show up on the postcards is a much darker side, with a very different type of sound. It's called Defqonia, and there had been rumours about Defqonian plans to invade the NSC, but they were never taken seriously. Balearica Island authorities did an investigation, and it turned out that the NSC minister was in fact born in Defqonia, and had been working on the "invasion" plans. And despite the chosen song not doing too good in NSC, the relationship between Defqonia and Mellonia-Salinas (the "postcard" side of the island) has improved, and previous conflicts seems to have been buried. Defqonia was also responsible for the first podium finish for Balearica Island, while the second one was a collaboration between Defqonia and Mellonia-Salinas. Then, for NSC 90, there was a drastic change in the NSC entries, after the presidential election won by Rob Halford. Electronic dance music would no longer be a top priority for Balearican entries, altho the entries were still considered dark, like the Defqonian entries. However, all 7 attempts failed, and Balearica Island failed to qualify in all editions from NSC 84 to 99, an NSC record in most failures to qualify in a row. Surprisingly enough, the following 5 entries were all in the final. President Rob Halford got his qualification in NSC 109, featuring on a song by Five Finger Death Punch. Entries All the entries (regular editions and spinoffs) can be found in this playlist. NSC Entries in bold reached the final, bold/italic reached top 6, bold/italic/underlined won. NSC 42: The Blizzard - Kalopsia - 15th Semi Final 2, 49 points NSC 43: Ayla - Ayla Part II - 26th Final, 71 points (18th Semi Final 2, 33 points, Rest Jury Qualifier) NSC 44: Puretone - Addicted To Bass - 21st Semi Final 2, 38 points NSC 45: Sylver - Confused (CJ Stone Remix Edit) - 23rd Semi Final 1, 25 points NSC 46: Yahel & Eyal Barkan - Voyage - 18th Semi Final 1, 55 points NSC 47: Armin van Buuren - Blue Fear - 12th Semi Final 1, 67 points NSC 48: Kay D. Smith & Marc Tall - Hoipolloi (Mark Sherry's Trance Energy Remix) - 23rd Semi Final 2, 29 points NSC 50: Winter Kills - Deep Down - 12th Final, 88 points (12th Semi Final 1, 60 points, Rest Jury Qualifier) NSC 51: VNV Nation - Beloved - 16th Semi Final 1, 39 points NSC 52: Energy 52 - Café Del Mar - 14th Semi Final 1, 58 points NSC 53: DJ Activator & Francesco Zeta - Fear And Dark - 17th Semi Final 1, 37 points NSC 54: 2 Unlimited - No Limit - 20th Final, 84 points (10th Semi Final 1, 68 points) NSC 55: Shove vs Barak - Super Marihuano Bross - 16th Semi Final 1, 51 points NSC 56: Residence Deejays feat. Frissco - Sexy Love - 20th Semi Final 1, 26 points NSC 57: Beattraax - Project Well - 19th Semi Final 2, 33 points NSC 58: Sunlounger feat. Inger Hansen - Breaking Waves - 25th Semi Final 1, 17 points NSC 60: Ørjan Nilsen - So Long Radio - 12th Semi Final 1, 63 points NSC 61: DJ's United - Remember Love - 20th Semi Final 2, 24 points NSC 62: Da Tweekaz - DNA - 15th Semi Final 1, 59 points NSC 63: Matisse & Sadko - Hi Scandinavia! - 18th Semi Final 2, 45 points NSC 65: Eiffel 65 - Move Your Body - 19th Semi Final 2, 38 points NSC 66: Engine-Earz Experiment - Kaliyuga - 9th Final, 130 points (4th Semi Final 2, 89 points) NSC 67: Ewan Dobson - Time 2 - 12th Semi Final 1, 66 points NSC 68: Roland & Sherman - Somewhere Down The Lane - 22nd Semi Final 2, 37 points NSC 69: Katy B - Easy Please Me - 23rd Semi Final 1, 45 points NSC 70: Technoboy - Catfight - 2nd Final, 187 points (1st Semi Final 1, 132 points) NSC 71: BT feat. Kirsty Hawkshaw - A Million Stars - 24th Final, 85 points (Pre-Qualified) NSC 72: Mums Of Death - Golden Axe - 18th Semi Final 1, 49 points NSC 73: Starchild - Starchild - 26th Semi Final 2, 15 points NSC 74: Paul Van Dyk feat. Hemstock & Jennings - Nothing But You - 21st Semi Final 2, 37 points NSC 75: "Weird Al" Yankovic - Albuquerque - 25th Semi Final 2, 19 points NSC 76: Hollywood Undead - Levitate (Digital Dog Club Mix) - 21st Semi Final 2, 39 points NSC 77: Evil Activities & Endymion feat. E-Life - Broken - 23rd Final, 86 points (9th Semi Final 2, 73 points) NSC 78: Your Favorite Martian - Epileptic Techno - 15th Semi Final 2, 53 points NSC 79: Karol - Le Bateau Blanc - 24th Semi Final 1, 16 points NSC 80: Lindsey Stirling - Crystallize - 2nd Final, 193 points (1st Semi Final 1, 126 points) NSC 81: Noisecontrollers - Unite - 27th Final, 45 points (Pre-Qualified) NSC 82: DJ Yan - Azerbaijan - 16th Semi Final 2, 52 points NSC 83: Gigi D'Agostino - L'Amour Toujours - 11th Final, 122 points (8th Semi Final 2, 76 points) NSC 84: The Thrillseekers feat. Sheryl Deane - Synaesthesia (Fly Away) - 15th Semi Final 1, 43 points NSC 86: Organ Donors - Make The Girlies Wet - 22nd Semi Final 2, 26 points NSC 87: Da Tweekaz - People Against Porn - 21st Semi Final 2, 51 points NSC 88: Aligator feat. Daniel Kandi - The Perfect Match - 15th Semi Final 2, 58 points NSC 89: AutoLaser - Magenta - 24th Semi Final 2, 16 points NSC 90: Nightwish - I Wish I Had An Angel - 19th Semi Final 2, 44 points NSC 91: Staal - Dommedagen - 20th Semi Final 2, 8 points NSC 92: Opeth - Harvest - 25th Semi Final 1, 18 points NSC 93: Dazzle Vision / ダズル・ビジョン - Second / セカンド - 23rd Semi Final 1, 31 points NSC 94: Hollywood Undead - Been To Hell - 20th Semi Final 2, 46 points NSC 95: Rammstein - Engel - 21st Semi Final 2, 44 points NSC 96: Basshunter - Sverige - 25th Semi Final 1, 5 points NSC 97: Judas Priest - Freewheel Burning - 19th Semi Final 1, 27 points NSC 98: The Hate Colony - Walls Of Sanctuary (AutoLaser Remix) - 22nd Semi Final 2, 33 points NSC 99: Endymion & The Viper feat. Feral Is Kinky - Raging In The Dancehall - 19th Semi Final 1, 47 points NSC 100: Solarstone & Clare Stagg - The Spell (Solarstone Pure Mix) - 20th Final, 105 points (3rd Semi Final 1, 91 points) NSC 101: Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds & Kylie Minogue - Where The Wild Roses Grow - 5th Final, 153 points (6th Semi Final 2, 81 points) NSC 102: The Prodigy - Voodoo People (Pendulum Remix) - 27th Final, 56 points (Pre-Qualified) NSC 103: Within Temptation feat. Tarja - Paradise (What About Us?) - 4th Final, 145 points (8th Semi Final 1, 78 points) NSC 104: 2Pac feat. Dr. Dre - California Love (Isaac Remix) - 27th Final, 45 points (Pre-Qualified) NSC 105: The Doppler Effect - Beauty Hides In The Deep (The Blizzard Intro Remix) - 23rd Semi Final 2, 45 points NSC 106: PPK / ППК - ResuRection / Воскрешение - 14th Semi Final 2, 61 points NSC 107: Babymetal / ベビーメタル - Gimme Chocolate!! / ギミチョコ！！ - 11th Semi Final 2, 67 points NSC 108: Mr. Lemon & Albert Kick - Talking About - 21st Semi Final 2, 45 points NSC 109: Five Finger Death Punch feat. Rob Halford - Lift Me Up - 18th Final, 96 points (3rd Semi Final 1, 81 points) NSC 110: Eminem - Bully - 24th Semi Final 2, 24 points NSC 111: Propaganda / Пропаганда - Super Detka / Супер Детка - 22nd Semi Final 1, 30 points NSC 112: Anders Nilsen - Salsa Tequila - 8th Final, 138 points (4th Semi Final 1, 87 points) NSC 113: "Weird Al" Yankovic - Word Crimes - 16th Semi Final 1, 53 points NSC 114: Talla 2XLC & Sarah Russell - Build These Walls (Philippe El Sisi Remix) - 24th Semi Final 2, 44 points [[Nation Song Contest 115|''NSC 115]]: The Green Children - Norwegian Dream - 6th Final, 165 points (4th Semi Final 2, 85 points)'' [[Nation Song Contest 116|'NSC 116']]: Ylvis - I Will Never Be A Star - 27th Final, 60 points (Pre-Qualified) [[Nation Song Contest 117|'NSC 117']]: Tina Maze - My Way Is My Decision - 13th Final, 122 points (7th Semi Final 2, 74 points) NSC 118: DJ Solli & Chris DiAngelo feat. Errol Reid - Breaking Daylight - 22nd Semi Final 1, 44 points NSC 119: Neophyte, Tieum & Rob GEE - Coming At You Strong - 18th Semi Final 2, 45 points NSC 120: David Guetta feat. Sam Martin - Dangerous - 18th Semi Final 1, 54 points NSC 121: Sukhwinder Singh & Sapna Awasthi - Chaiyya Chaiyya - 24th Semi Final 2, 23 points NSC 122: Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth - See You Again - 21st Semi Final 1, 35 points NSC 123: Spencer Tarring & Juicy M - Superhero - 24th Semi Final 2, 33 points (23rd B-Final, 23 points) NSC 124: Space - Magic Fly - 16th Semi Final 2, 54 points (4th B-Final, 49 points - FTV) NSC 125: Combichrist - We Rule The World, Motherfucker - 12th Semi Final 2, 68 points (15th B-Final, 42 points) NSC 126: Juan Alcaraz - Minions Bounce - 23rd Semi Final 2, 43 points (23rd B-Final, 19 points - FTV) [[Nation Song Contest 127|''NSC 127]]: S3RL feat. Lexi - Genre Police - 1st Final, 166 points (10th Semi Final 2, 72 points)'' [[Nation Song Contest 128|'NSC 128']]: Sunlounger - Aguas Blancas (Chillout Mix) - 26th Final, 39 points (Pre-Qualified) NSC 129: The 1996 Manchester United F.A. Cup Squad - Move Move Move (The Red Tribe) - 23rd Semi Final 1, 22 points (19th B-Final, 28 points) [[Nation Song Contest 130|''NSC 130]]: Giorgio Moroder feat. Britney Spears - Tom's Diner - 1st Final, 206 points (1st Semi Final 1, 123 points)'' [[Nation Song Contest 131|'NSC 131']]: DopeMonkeys - The Power Of The Dark Side (The Imperial March) - 28th Final, 66 points (Pre-Qualified) NSC 132: EXID / 이엑스아이디 - Hot Pink / 핫핑크 (Areia Kpop Remix) - 20th Semi Final 1, 50 points (26th B-Final, 10 points - FTV) NSC 133: Arch Enemy - No More Regrets - 20th Semi Final 2, 51 points [[Nation Song Contest 134|'NSC 134']]: Dune - Million Miles From Home - 18th Final, 111 Points (11th Semi Final 2, 66 points, Rest Jury Qualifier) NSC 135: Da Tweekaz - Get Down - 21st Semi Final 1, 36 points NSC 136: Sandberg - The Nightmare Remains Insane - 21st Semi Final 1, 41 points NSC 137: Karpe Diem - Attitudeproblem - 25th Semi Final 1, 31 points NSC 138: Eiffel65 - Panico - 22nd Semi Final 1, 40 points NSC 139: Usher feat. Ludacris & Lil' Jon - Yeah! (Speedbreaker Remix) - 19th Semi Final 1, 43 points NSC 140: Twenty 4 Seven feat. Stay-C & Li-Ann - Slave To The Music (Jason Parker Remix) - 23rd Semi Final 1, 44 points NSC 141: Ethnic Zorigoo - Zayan Navaa - 24th Semi Final 1, 39 points [[Nation Song Contest 142|''NSC 142]]: Little Big - Polyushko Polye / По́люшко По́ле - 5th Final, 154 points (4th Semi Final 1, 98 points)'' [[Nation Song Contest 143|'NSC 143']]: Andy Duguid feat. Julie Thompson - Falling - 26th Final, 63 points (Pre-Qualified) NSC 144: Autokarma - Fare, Fare Krigsmann - 19th Final, 112 points (4th Semi Final 2, 88 points) NSC 145: Ragnar og Øsekara - Vålerenga Kjerke - 18th Semi Final 2, 48 points [[Nation Song Contest 146|'NSC 146']]: 2 Unlimited - Jump For Joy - 13th Final, 112 points (7th Semi Final 2, 93 points) NSC 147: Radspitz - Der Isländer - 15th Semi Final 1, 55 points NSC 148: Páll Óskar - Einn Dans - 22nd Semi Final 2, 47 points NSC 149: Dethklok - Murmaider - 24th Semi Final 1, 13 points [[Nation Song Contest 150|'NSC 150']]: Gabry Ponte - Geordie - 17th Final, 107 points (9th Semi Final 2, 71 points) [[Nation Song Contest 151|'NSC 151']]: Nigel Stanford - Automatica - 14th Final, 120 points (4th Semi Final'' 2'', 86 points) [[Nation Song Contest 152|'NSC 152']]: Refuzion feat. Christian Carlucci - Follow Me - 12th Final, 126 points (10th Semi Final'' 2'', 72 points) NSC 153: Freddy Kalas - Hey Ho - 20th Semi Final 1, 45 points NSC 154: Chicane - Gorecki - 22nd Semi Final 1, 25 points NSC 155: MK - 17 - 23rd Semi Final 2, 46 points NSC 156: MKN - Me & You - 22nd Semi Final 2, 26 points NSC 157: Rameses B - Rick & Morty - 25th Semi Final 2, 26 points [[Nation Song Contest 158|''NSC 158]]: Alex Christensen & The Berlin Orchestra - Das Boot - 2nd Final, 170 points (1st Semi Final 1, 102 points)'' NSC 159: Jean-Michel Jarre - Oxygène IV - 21st Final, 105 points (Pre-Qualified) NSC 160: Aldious / アルディアス - We Are - 12th Semi Final 2, 70 points NSC 161: Solomun - Customer Is King - 23rd Semi Final 2, 26 points NSC 162: Brennan Heart & The Prophet - Wake Up! (Snooze Mix) - 24th Semi Final 2, 14 points NSC 163: La Casa De Papel - Bella Ciao (Pat B's 96 Oldschool Remix) - 24th Semi Final 2, 28 points NSC 164: Vassendgutane - Granada (The Cigarillos Remix) - 17th Semi Final 2, 60 points NSC 165: Eminem - Business (Matoma Remix) - 24th Semi Final 2, 38 points NSC 166: Ørjan Nilsen - La Guitarra - 18th Semi Final 2, 43 points [[Nation Song Contest 167|'NSC 167']]: Darude feat. AI AM - Beautiful Alien - 9th Final, 119 points (3rd Semi Final 1, 95 points) NSC 168: Hotel Saint George - Welcome To My Life - 15th Semi Final 1, 54 points NSC 169: Fabrizio Parisi & WahTony feat. Belonoga - Aurora - 12th Semi Final 2, 51 points NSC 170: Little Big & Ruki Vverh! / Руки Вверх! - Slemyatsya Patsany / Слэмятся Пацаны - 12th Semi Final 1, 59 points NSC 171: Oliver Kurt - Twist In My Sobriety - 20th Semi Final 1, 40 points NSC 172: Armin van Buuren x Lucas & Steve feat. Josh Cumbee - Don't Give Up On Me (Club Mix) - 16th Semi Final 1, 49 points NSC 173: Moon Boots feat. Steven Klavier - Tied Up - 17th Semi Final 1, 51 points NSC 174: Djrum - Hard To Say - 23rd Semi Final 1, 41 points NSC 175: Nexorum - Saligia Moralis Codice - 26th Semi Final 1, 18 points Results chart (last updated after NSC 145, made on ChartGo) Spinoffs Entries in bold reached top 10, bold/italic reached top 3. All Around The World - Hungary: Mÿon - Albion - 24th, 32 points Halloween Spinoff: Rockstar - Du Hast - 9th, 68 points NSC Congratulations 5: The Blizzard - Kalopsia - 30th, 57 points All Around The World - Pacific Islands: Deep Forest - Sweet Lullaby - 12th, 47 points NSC Covers & Remixes Spinoff 2: Zornik - Scared Of Yourself (Peter Luts Remix) - 30th, 17 points All Around The World - Denmark: Blå Øjne - Dig Og Mig - 28th, 25 points NSC Congratulations 7: Katy B - Easy Please Me - 35th, 140 points Melodic Picture Spinoff: Cygnus X - The Orange Theme (Moonman's Orange Juice Edit) - 27th, 35 points NSC Congratulations 8: "Weird Al" Yankovic - Albuquerque - 40th, 45 points All Around The World - Finland: Darude - Sandstorm - 25th, 34 points NSC Covers & Remixes Spinoff 3: Headhunterz - Dragonborn - 10th, 67 points National Finals 12: Elin Torset - Brighter Than Light - 18th, 39 points Melodic Picture Spinoff 2: Meja - All 'Bout The Money (DJ Zeb & Sezam's Radio Mix) - 3rd, 83 points All Around The World - Japan: Ayumi Hamasaki / 浜崎あゆみ - M (Above & Beyond Cyber Trance Remix) - 12th, 62 points Instrumental Spinoff 2: Instant Remedy - Comic Bakery - 31st, 17 points Short But Sweet Spinoff: 2 Chainz feat. Wiz Khalifa - We Own It - 26th, 17 points All Around The World - Albania: Ennis - Mediterranea - 12th, 52 points NSC Timewarp: 2004: Gigi D'Agostino - Silence - 16th, 59 points Boogenre Spinoff: Beastie Boys - Intergalactic - 11th, 50 points National Finals 2015: New Level Empire - The Last One - 12th, 37 points Unfair Host: Minimalistix - Struggle For Pleasure - 12th, 12 points [[All Around The World - Uzbekistan|'All Around The World - Uzbekistan']]: Alfida & Psycoholic - Sevgilim - 9th, 64 points Celebrate NSC: Tuomas Holopainen feat. Johanna Kurkela - A Lifetime Of Adventure - 10th, 58 points Industrial Music Spinoff: Icon Of Coil - Headhunter - 13th, 46 points NSC Covers & Remixes Spinoff 4: Ramin Djawadi - Game Of Thrones Theme (Armin van Buuren Remix) - 17th, 30 points All Around The World - Turkey: DJ Quicksilver meets Shaggy - Boombastic - 20th, 36 points Hate Is The Way Spinoff: Five Finger Death Punch - Donald Death Punch (Jekyll And Hyde Trump Mix) - 12th, -46 points Robbery 3: Shaka Ponk - Sex Ball - 13th, 46 points All Around The World - Azerbaijan: Rilaya - Telefon - 10th, 54 points 2018 NSC Eurovision Special: AWS - Viszlát Nyár - 7th, 69 points Birth Year Spinoff: Judas Priest - Love Bites - 7th, 54 points AATW Kazakhstan: DopeMonkeys feat. Ernar Kaldynov / Ернар Калдынов - Freestoila - 16th, 28 points Celebrate NSC 2: Doğukan Manço feat. Funda - Yüzleşme - 3rd, 58 points Statistics Origin of performers NSC USA 27 (+2) ("Weird Al" Yankovic x2, 2Pac, Britney Spears, BT, Charlie Puth, Chris DiAngelo, Combichrist*, Dethklok, Dr. Dre, Eminem x2, Five Finger Death Punch, Hollywood Undead x2, Inger Hansen, Josh Cumbee, Lil' Jon, Lindsey Stirling, Ludacris, MK, Moon Boots, Rob GEE, Sam Martin, Steven Klavier, The Bad Seeds*, Usher, Wiz Khalifa, Your Favorite Martian) Norway 25 (+3) (Anders Nilsen, Areia*, Autokarma, AutoLaser x2, Combichrist*, Da Tweekaz x3, DJ Solli, Freddy Kalas, Karpe Diem, Matoma, Mr. Lemon, Nexorum, Ragnar og Øsekara, Refuzion, Sandberg, Staal, The Blizzard x2, The Cigarillos, The Green Children*, The Hate Colony, Vassendgutane, Ylvis, Ørjan Nilsen x2) The Netherlands 23 (+2) (2 Unlimited x2, Armin van Buuren x2, Brennan Heart, DJ's United*, E-Life, Endymion x2, Evil Activities, Isaac, Li-Ann, Lucas De Wert & Steve Jansen, Neophyte, Noisecontrollers, Oliver Kurt, Roland & Sherman, Stay-C, The Doppler Effect, The Prophet, The Viper, Tieum, Twenty 4 Seven, Winter Kills, Within Temptation) UK (England) 20 (+6) (Chicane, Chris Jennings, Clare Stagg, Digital Boy, DJ's United*, Djrum, Engine-Earz Experiment, Errol Reid, FERAL Is KINKY, Judas Priest, Julie Thompson, Katy B, Kirsty Hawkshaw, Les Hemstock, Mums Of Death*, Organ Donors, Rameses B, Rob Halford, Sarah Russell, Sheryl Deane, The 1996 Manchester United F.A. Cup Squad*, The Bad Seeds*, The Green Children*, The Prodigy, The Thrillseekers, VNV Nation*) Germany 18 (+3) (Alex Christensen, Ayla, CJ Stone, DJ's United*, DopeMonkeys, Dune, Energy 52, Jason Parker, Kay D. Smith, Lexi, Marc Tall, Oliver Kurt, Paul van Dyk, Radspitz, Rammstein, Solomun, Speedbreaker, Sunlounger x2, Talla 2XLC, The Berlin Orchestra) Italy 10 (+1) (DJ Activator, Eiffel 65 x2, Fabrizio Parisi, Francesco Zeta, Gabry Ponte, Gigi D'Agostino, Giorgio Moroder, Hotel Saint George, Karol, Technoboy) Russia 7 (Little Big x2, Matisse, PPK, Propaganda, Ruki Vverh!, Sadko) Australia 5 (+1) (Kylie Minogue, Nick Cave, Pendulum, Puretone, S3RL, The Bad Seeds*) Sweden 4 (Arch Enemy, Basshunter, Starchild, Opeth) Denmark 3 (+1) (AI AM, Aligator, Daniel Kandi, The 1996 Manchester United F.A. Cup Squad*) France 3 (+1) (David Guetta, Jean-Michel Jarre, Space, The 1996 Manchester United F.A. Cup Squad*) Finland 3 (Darude, Nightwish, Tarja Turunen) Israel 3 (DJ Yan, Eyal Barkan, Yahel Sherman) Japan 3 (Aldious, Babymetal, Dazzle Vision) Spain 3 (Albert Kick, Juan Alcaraz, La Casa De Papel) UK (Scotland) 2 (+2) (Andy Duguid, Mark Sherry, Mums Of Death*, The 1996 Manchester United F.A. Cup Squad*) UK (Wales) 2 (+1) (MKN, Solarstone, The 1996 Manchester United F.A. Cup Squad*) Belgium 2 (Pat B, Sylver) Bulgaria 2 (Belonoga, WahTony) Canada 2 (Christian Carlucci, Ewan Dobson) India 2 (Sapna Awasthi, Sukhwinder Singh) Mexico 2 (Barak, Shove) Romania 2 (Frissco, Resident Deejays) South Korea 1 (+1) (Areia*, EXID) China 1 (Spencer Tarring) Egypt 1 (Philippe El Sisi) Iceland 1 (Páll Óskar) Mongolia 1 (Ethnic Zorigoo) New Zealand 1 (Nigel Stanford) Poland 1 (Beattraax) Slovenia 1 (Tina Maze) Ukraine 1 (Juicy M) Ireland 0 (+2) (The 1996 Manchester United F.A. Cup Squad*, VNV Nation*) Switzerland 0 (+2) (Fabrizio Parisi, The Bad Seeds*) Bosnia and Herzegovina 0 (+1) (Solomun) Multinational artists: Areia (Norway / South Korea) Combichrist (Norway / USA) DJ's United (Germany / The Netherlands / UK (England)) Fabrizio Parisi (Italy / Switzerland) Mums Of Death (UK (England) / UK (Scotland)) Oliver Kurt (Germany / The Netherlands) Solomun (Bosnia and Herzegovina / Germany) The 1996 Manchester United F.A. Cup Squad (Denmark / France / Ireland / UK (England) / UK (Scotland) / UK (Wales)) The Bad Seeds (Australia / Switzerland / UK (England) / USA) The Green Children (Norway / UK (England)) VNV Nation (Ireland / UK (England)) Artists in multiple groups: Armin van Buuren (solo + DJ's United) Gabry Ponte (solo + Eiffel 65) Oliver Froning (Dune + Oliver Kurt) Paul van Dyk (solo + DJ's United) Rob Halford (solo + Judas Priest) Tarja Turunen (solo + Nightwish) (Last updated after NSC 175) Spinoff USA 5 ("Weird Al" Yankovic, 2 Chainz, Beastie Boys, Five Finger Death Punch, Wiz Khalifa) Sweden 4 (DJ Zeb, Instant Remedy, Meja, Sezam) Finland 3 (+1) (Above & Beyond*, Darude, Johanna Kurkela, Tuomas Holopainen) UK (England) 3 (+1) (Above & Beyond*, Judas Priest, Katy B, Rockstar) Belgium 3 (Peter Luts, Minimalistix, Zornik) Germany 3 (Cygnus X, DopeMonkeys, Ramin Djawadi) Hungary 3 (AWS, Mÿon, New Level Empire) Norway 3 (Elin Torset, Icon Of Coil, The Blizzard) The Netherlands 3 (Armin van Buuren, Headhunterz, Moonman) Turkey 3 (DJ Quicksilver, Doğukan Manço, Funda) France 2 (Deep Forest, Shaka Ponk) Albania 1 (Ennis) Azerbaijan 1 (Rilaya) Denmark 1 (Blå Øjne) Italy 1 (Gigi D'Agostino) Jamaica 1 (Shaggy) Japan 1 (Ayumi Hamasaki) Kazakhstan 1 (Ernar Kaldynov) Russia 1 (Psycoholic) Solomon Islands 1 (Afunakwa) Uzbekistan 1 (Alfida) Multinational artists: Above & Beyond (Finland / UK (England)) (Last updated after Celebrate NSC 2) Awards See this forum post for details Gold Medal (Victory): 2 (127, 130) Silver Medal: 3 (70, 80, 158) Bronze Medal: 0 Pre-Qualification: 4 (101, 103, 115, 142) Top Ten: 3 (66, 112, 167) Top Half: 6 (50, 83, 117, 146, 151, 152) Bottom Half: 3 (109, 134, 150) Bottom Ten: 5 (54, 77, 100, 144, 159) Bottom Five: 8 (43, 71, 81, 102, 104, 116, 128, 143) Final Last: 1 (131) Semi Final Victory: 4 (70, 80, 130, 158) QualiFication: 19 (54, 66, 77, 83, 100, 101, 103, 109, 112, 115, 117, 127, 142, 144, 146, 150, 151, 152, 167) Rest Jury qualification: 3 (43, 50, 134) Just Missed: 17 (42, 47, 52, 60, 62, 67, 78, 84, 88, 106, 107, 125, 147, 160, 168, 169, 170) No Award: 28 (46, 51, 55, 57, 63, 65, 74, 82, 87, 90, 94, 95, 99, 113, 119, 120, 124, 132, 133, 138, 139, 145, 153, 164, 166, 171, 172, 173) Bottom 5: 43 (44, 45, 48, 53, 56, 61, 68, 69, 72*, 75, 76, 79, 86, 91, 92, 93, 97, 98, 105, 108, 110, 111, 114, 118, 121, 122, 123, 126, 129, 135, 136, 137, 140, 141, 148, 154, 155, 156, 161, 162, 163, 165, 174) Semifinal Last: 7 (58, 73, 89, 96, 149, 157, 175) Prequalified: 9 (71, 81, 102, 104, 116, 128, 131, 143, 159) *72: Tied 17th (of 22 entries), 18th when the tie was broken (Last updated after NSC 175) NSC voting history Since the debut in NSC 42, Balearica Island has qualified for 35 finals (pre-qualified in 9 of them), and voted in 130 finals (as of NSC 175). Balearica Island did not participate in editions 49, 59, 64 and 85. Stats (most X) last updated after NSC 145 (Balearica Island's 100th edition). Points given: Balearica Island has given a total of 7540 points in the 130 finals, and also 7540 points in the semi finals of these editions (never failed to vote) Most finals: 75 - Calypso Most votes from BI: 46 - Zaprya Most 12s: 8 - Fervorosia Most 10s: 5 - Zaprya Most 8s: 5 - Bacchus Most 0s: 61 - Calypso Most total points: 274 - Zaprya Most finals - no points: 4 - Jéru, Leonesia & St. Lotus, Sillycone Valley Highest final/vote percentage: 100 - Disqualified, Mysticland, Neajlovia, Volantis Lowest final/vote percentage (excl. 0): 7 - Aspirinia Points received: Balearica Island has received a total of 6016 points in 121 semi finals (49.72 in average), and 3952 points in the 35 finals (112.91 in average). Most finals: 28 (all) - Calypso, Cydoni-Gibberia, Fervorosia, Halito, QuiénDQ, Ugaly, Waiting List, Waloria, Zombira Most votes to BI: 18 - Rumia Most 12s: 5 - Arjastan Most 10s: 4 - Ugaly, Waiting List Most 8s: 5 - Halito, Zombira Most 0s: 26 - Calypso, Comino Most total points: 128 - Leylâ Most finals - no points: 25 - Hypjø Highest final/vote percentage: 100 - Disqualified, Genext, Spila, Vegetaria Lowest final/vote percentage (excl. 0): 4 - Comino DoireSemi final voting history is unfortunately not available. Favorite songs by nation This was made after NSC 100. 10 Regions of Mobius: Arkona - Slavsia, Rus (94) Adamsburg: Rednex - Cotton Eye Joe (13) Adelland: The All-American Rejects - Gives You Hell (100) Akkåville: Paul Oakenfold feat. Matt Goss - Firefly (66) Aleksandrija: Eric Prydz - Pjanoo (40) Alinta: DHT - Listen To Your Heart (11) Altharia: Sonata Arctica - My Selene (6) Ametan: Caramell - Caramelldansen (48) Andromeda: Spice Girls - Viva Forever (4) Angelic: Fright Ranger - Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire (Justin B's Radio Edit) (66) Anselmsmumonia: Eluveitie - A Rose For Epona (79) Arjastan: Lost Witness - 7 Colours (37) Aspirinia: Röyksopp - You Don't Have A Clue (98) Astique: Lasgo - Something (23) Astoria: Günther feat. Samantha Fox - Touch Me (7) Bacchus: The Veronicas - Lolita (88) Balearica Island: Yahel & Eyal Barkan - Voyage (46) Begonia: Metallica - Nothing Else Matters (7) Belvist: Kate Ryan - Libertine (35) Berceniland: Alessia - Everyday (87) Bezzulandia: Dario G - Dream To Me (30) Bigicia: Alexander Rybak feat. Opptur - Fela Igjen (92) Blondania: Dreamcatcher - I Don't Wanna Lose My Way (13) Bokia: Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger (71) Brughentwerp: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (91) Brugia: Calypso: Barcode Brothers - SMS (17) Canamjik: Canedonia: Darude - Sandstorm (68) Carpatina: Sasha Lopez feat. Ale Blake & Broono - Everybody Feels Alright (99) Cefiya/Jeffia: Glass Towers - Tonight (94) Celeja: EliZe - Into Your System (41) Celinas/Val d'Avèlle: The Beatshakers feat. Sonja Bakic - Prisoner (57) Cherniya: Maimuna - Queen Of Africa (99) ChessLand: Sash! - La Primavera (96) Cicvara: Enrique Iglesias - Do You Know (Ping Pong Song) (6) Cleoreantia: Rihanna - S&M (64) Comino: Dash Berlin feat. Emma Hewitt - Waiting (44) Comodina: Within Temptation - Frozen (21) Cydoni-Gibberia: RAM - RAMsterdam (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (54) Daffodilia: Boogie Pimps - Somebody To Love (28) Dal Riata: Avicii vs Nicky Romero - I Could Be The One (94) Dalisska: Armin van Buuren feat. Jaren - Unforgivable (37) Denmark of Peace: Kate Miller-Heidke - Sarah (96) Disqualified: Lady Gaga & Beyoncé - Telephone (50) Doire: The Tap Tap - Řiditel Autobusu (99) Doklea: Kaoma - Lambada (18) Douzland: Stephanie McIntosh - Tightrope (18) Ecclestonia: The Eagles - Hotel California (53) Effiland: Empire Of The Sun - We Are The People (48) Elennia: Lovex - Guardian Angel (12) Erovia: Kiki Lesendrić i Piloti - Pokaj Se (Oltar) (53) Escotia: Liberty X - Just A Little (9) Eterland: Röyksopp feat. Susanne Sundfør - Running To The Sea (100) Eureka: Euro: Rob Mayth - Heart To Heart (52) Eurora: Cascada - What Hurts The Most (17) Felicitalya: Cascada - Because The Night (24) Fervorosia: Maïka P. - Sensualité (52) Flora: Example - Changed The Way You Kiss Me (80) FSR KOP!JA: Love Generation - Love Generation (54) Funland/Funlandia: Apocalyptica feat. Sandra Nasic - Path Vol. 2 (34) Gabriel: O-Zone - Dragostea Din Tei (6) Galataland: Gematria: Tiësto feat. Tegan & Sara - Feel It In My Bones (49) Genext: Milk Inc. - Whisper (54) Giggshood: Lambretta - Bimbo (5) Gozitania: Groove Coverage - 7 Years & 50 Days (17) Greenfroze: Skrillex - First Of The Year (Equinox) (73) Halito: Swede Mason - Masterchef Synesthesia (70) Hibernia: Angelic - Can't Keep Me Silent (6) Horehronieland: Les Ramoneurs de Menhirs - Menez Daou (98) Illumia: inje - Kofein i CO2 (100) Indieland: Instir: Eurythmics - Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) (30) Isaria: Jastistia: Da Buzz - Dangerous (21) Jéru: Bedouin Soundclash - Walls Fall Down (88) Kamandé: Arkona - Goi, Rode, Goi! (58) Katzenauge: Yukijobo - Supernova Sky (40) Kingdom of Erås: Gåte - Sjå Attende (61) Kostanovia: Keri Hilson - I Like (Manhattan Clique Edit) (61) Kuki-Q: David Guetta feat. Kid Cudi - Memories (57) Lafronia: Leonesia & St. Lotus: Little Marbles - Köket (99) LetohOikot: Tokio Hotel - Don't Jump (7) Liturestia: Loituma - Ieva's Polka (14) Llama Republic: Amelia Lily - Shut Up (And Give Me Whatever You Got) (91) Lolee: Elli Kokkinou - S.E.X. (10) Lost Isle: Lukeland: Kelly Rowland feat. David Guetta - Commander (54) Luniana: Lusiti: Los Del Rio - Macarena (12) Lyapunovia: Sylver - Lay All Your Love On Me (20) Maccha-Bently: Dhoom 2 - Dhoom Again (6) Maccha-Brugia: Jeckyll & Hyde - Freefall (10) Magna Grecia: Medina - Kun For Mig (39) Manoma: Nina Pušlar - Ni Ona (7) Manotto: Madonna - Isaac (6) Medina: Andain - Beautiful Things (14) Moisantia: Conor Maynard feat. Wiley - Animal (Wideboys Remix) (93) Mooseland: Infernal - From Paris To Berlin (12) Mountbatten Island: Chicane feat. Maire Brennan - Saltwater (14) Mylenium Islands: Nena Osenar - Moment Like This (48) Mysticland: Despina Vandi - Ypofero (43) Neajlovia: Métisse - Boom Boom Ba (52) New Acadia: Knife Party - Internet Friends (83) Nightwishia: Nightwish - Over The Hills And Far Away (48) Noizeland: Magic Box - Carillon (11) Nukuland: Sister Sin - Outrage (66) Ogiltere: The Offspring - Why Don't You Get A Job? (24) Öösingimaed/Virgohronie: DJ Phil Ty - A Kay A (85) Orangualia: Afrojack feat. Eva Simons - Take Over Control (62) Orion: X-Perience - Return To Paradise (20) Orovoda: Eluveitie - Omnos (39) Pangora: Scooter - Nessaja (33) Paperland/INK: Mehmet Akar - The Light Goes On (100) Perryfornia: Neon Hitch - Fcuk U Betta (81) Phinechendza: Shaft - Mambo Italiano (5) Pigeon Island: Lindsey Stirling - Elements (91) Pilimba: DJ Valium - Doin' It Again (21) Prasia: Delerium feat. Leigh Nash - Innocente (DJ Tiësto Remix) (55) QuiénDQ: Jelena Karleuša - Muškarac Koji Mrze Žene (88) Reignland: ATC - Around The World (28) Reym-L-Dneurb: Nightwish - Phantom Of The Opera (5) Romeria: Yves LaRock - Rise Up (10) Roseland: Kato & Electric Lady Lab - Alive (96) Rotterdamus: Hermes House Band - Country Roads (24) Rumia: Haggard - Per Aspera Ad Astra (87) Rupavac: Antique - Opa Opa (7) Saint Joe & Southgulfia: Eiffel 65 - Blue (Da Ba Dee) (10) Saksjaowie: Infected Mushroom - Becoming Insane (28) Salona: Lana Jurčević - 1 Razlog (2) Scorpionia: Gravitonas & Roma Kenga - Everybody Dance (78) Serenate & Clair: Soso - The Girl And You (90) Shamitri: Kate Ryan - Désenchantée (9) Sillycone Valley/Groonrorm: Aurora - Ordinary World (37) Somborian Republic: Basshunter - Now You're Gone (30) Spila: Robert Miles - Children (30) St. Lotus: Lotus2003 vs Gummy Bear - Ich Bin Ein Gummibär (26) Starogardia: Cee-Lo Green - Fcuk You (59) Starsky: Lasgo - Surrender (36) Streets ET: Melanie C - I Want Candy (13) Sunland: Sash! feat. Tina Cousins - Mysterious Times (29) Sunoma: Faithless - Salva Mea (17) Sunoria: Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull - Dance Again (84) Svetonia: Hi-5 - Ksero Ti Zitao (25) Swelatian Moose: Sugababes - Push The Button (17) Swelatie: Paul Oakenfold feat. Brittany Murphy - Faster Kill Pussycat (47) Tír an Abhainn: Depeche Mode - Enjoy The Silence 04 (85) Tohru: Nolwenn Leroy - La Jument De Michao (71) Tomstria: Rachel Stevens - Negotiate With Love (Love To Infinity Remix) (5) Tova: No Doubt - Just A Girl (39) Tüsenia: Nelly Furtado - Maneater (18) Ugaly: Dali - Hectic (40) Ujedinjeni Gvozd: David Guetta feat. Sia - She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) (89) Unicorn Land of Geysers: Christina Aguilera - Candyman (8) U.E.H. Prasia & Xanadu: Rammstein - Mein Herz Brennt (88) United Huts of Haustor: Cold - The End Of The World (98) United Islands: ET - Ne Daj Mi Da... (50) United States of Carmen: Merche - Bombon (7) UZI: David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland - When Love Takes Over (41) Vedatistan: Above & Beyond presents OceanLab - Lonely Girl (47) Vegetaria: Space Cowboy - Falling Down (42) Venera: KariZma - Shte Izbjagam Li Ot Teb (4) Vibesland: Sakis Rouvas - Keep On Moving (51) Viola Per Sempre: Lacuna Coil - End Of Time (92) Vorhota: Benassi Bros. feat. Dhany - Hit My Heart (24) Waloria/Qele: Swedish House Mafia feat. Pharrell - One (Your Name) (59) Xanadu: Fredrik Kempe - Vincero (31) Xhanostania: Ricki-Lee - Crazy (89) Xorientia: Schiller mit Heppner - Dream Of You (24) Yaponesia: Brothers - Memories (Dario Synth Club Edit) (63) Zaprya: Armin van Buuren feat. Sharon den Adel - In And Out Of Love (40) Zechonia: Sick Puppies - You're Going Down (76) Zoidiac: Paul van Dyk feat. Austin Leeds - Verano (81) Zombira: KoЯn feat. Skrillex & Kill The Noise - Narcissistic Cannibal (80) Zoran's Islands: Malena Ernman - One Step From Paradise (45) Zumkotzen: Saule feat. Charlie Winston - Dusty Men (96) Category:Nations Category:Balearica Island